Robert Vickery
Robert Vickery is the elder brother of Captain John Vickery and Emma Vickery. While he is a played character on another board, at StC, he is an NPC. He belongs to Sharpie. Family Father: James Vickery, third Viscount Saltash (b. 1756, acceded to the title in 1783. Fought in America.) Mother : Charlotte (nee von Alfeld) (b. 1763) Brother, John (b. 1785) (currently serving in the Army in Spain with the 60th Rifles) Sister, Emma (b. 1790) Sister, Laura, (b 1787, d 1788) Sister, Georgiana (b 1793, d 1795) Schooldays Robert went to school at Winchester, where he boarded despite the school's relative proximity to the family home. He was not a particularly distinguished scholar, although he was not a complete dunce. Despite this, he went to Cambridge University where he attained his degree in Classics at Gonville and Caius College. While at school, he made friends with Leander Grenfell and Henry Layton, the latter of whom also went up to Cambridge (albeit to King's College rather than Caius). Attempted Grand Tour 1802-03 In 1802, three things happened that would change Robert's life: His brother John joined the Army as an Ensign in the 45th Foot; his sister Emma went away to school in Bath, and peace was declared between Britain and France. With the advent of peace (the first time Britain had not been at war since Robert's childhood), Robert determined to go on a Grand Tour of Europe as his father had. Taking a tutor, and with the advantage of his fluency in German, his planned route lay through Hanover, Prussia, Saxony, then into Austria and on into Italy. Traditionally, a gentleman would go on his Grand Tour after completing his degree, but Lord Saltash did not expect the peace to last and persuaded Robert to take his tour earlier. Lord Saltash was proved right before Robert and his tutor had reached Saxony, and they were forced to retrace their step northwards, heading for the coast to try to find a vessel willing to take them back to England. It was during this period of travelling through what was rapidly becoming enemy territory that Robert discovered he had no real taste for adventure and was quite willing to leave all that sort of excitement to his younger brother. University Years Despite not being the most studious of young men, Robert went up to Gonville and Caius College (more commonly known as Caius College), Cambridge, where he studied Classics, graduating in 1806 Present Day Robert has settled down to become a gentleman of leisure and a man about Town, having not much more to recommend him other than his degree and being the heir to the Saltash title and the Hampshire estate. He is hoping to marry this season, and to marry well. Or rather, he doesn't much mind if he marries this year, but feels he ought to make the effort to look for a suitable bride because it will get his mother off his back. Odds and Ends He is a member of Boodle's. His gelding is named Phrixus. He sings baritone. Drinks tea and coffee with milk/cream but without sugar He is a keen hunter and angler.Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Civilians Category:Vickery Family Category:Characters' Families